Realising The Truth
by bangbangbang.x
Summary: At first, Wade just wants to get in Kelly's pants but after a dinner with Kelly and her parents, he realises his true feelings for her. Oneshot! Request from xKellyKellyWWE. Wade/Kelly


**Ok, so here is a request for xKellyKellyWWE. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm still taking requests so feel free to request for oneshots. x**

xXxXx

Wade has always been a player, that was his reputation. He was popular- probably the most popular in school. Everyone wanted to be him and every girl wanted a piece of him. Wade's mission though was to get in _every_ girl's pants. Pretty or not. So far, he was pretty successful, in fact, he only needed one more girl to finish off his list. But problem for him is that she's not really a popular person and she wasn't as easy as the other girls.

"Hey there, I'm Wade." Wade introduced his self to Kelly smirking a bit.

"Hey there, I'm... leaving," Kelly replied rolling her eyes as she began to walk away.

"Ugh! This is going to be harder than I thought." Wade groaned and followed Kelly. "Hey, why don't you like me?"

"Urm, no real reason." Kelly sarcastically said. Although, Wade didn't think she was sarcastic and replied, "Well, why are you avoiding me? We should go out sometime."

"Urm, I was being sarcastic. You stole my friends away from me! Ever since you had sex with all of them, they couldn't get through one day without talking about you and they soon left me because I was the only one who is still a virgin." Kelly cried out not caring that everyone was watching them. "You ruined my life."

Wade was shocked, he has never seen Kelly angry before. His shock soon turned into lust as he lusted for Kelly. Kelly's outburst seems to have an effect on him and turned him on. Kelly's feistiness is what Wade exactly wanted and Wade wasn''t about to give up on her.

"Well, I'm sorry..." Wade trailed off. "So, we still on for a date?"

Kelly groaned loudly and slapped Wade hard across the cheek. She walked away pushing through the crowd that surrounded their little commotion. Strangely, she didn't care that people saw what just happened. Normally, she would've ran awaynot liking how people paid attention to her but this time, she was just so angry that she didn't mind the people watching her every move.

Wade stood there holding his cheek, his face showing both anger, pain and lust. This was definitely going to be a challenge for him.

xXxXx

"Hey bro, you don't look so good. I guess Kelly said no, huh? I bet even I can get her to say yes." Justin joked but put on a serious face when he sees Wade's deathly glare.

"Shut up Justin!" Wade barked angrily. "I'm not in the mood."

"Alright, jheeze man, calm down." Justin said rolling his eyes. "It was just a joke."

"Get out!" Wade snapped as he had enough of Justin.

"Woah, someone got up on the wrong side of their bed this morning." Justin muttered as he began to walk out of Wade's room. "By the way, you might wanna clean up. Mom invited her friends over tonight so you need to help tidy up the whole house."

Wade groaned and threw his pillow at Justin who was already out the door. He laid there thinking of some ways to get Kelly. After a few minutes, he fell asleep. He woke up about two hours later because of Justin's annoying screams. He then remembered about what Justin said. "Shit." He mumbled as he heard the doorbell ring. He rushed to clean up his whole room, which wasn't hard as he has always been a _neat freak,_ just in time for his mother to call him.

"Good evening Caroline." He heard his mother say.

"Good evening. My, what a wonderful house you have!" He heard the other woman gush. "You have to come by our house sometime to help me redesign my house!"

Wade heard his mother laugh and respond but he couldn't quite hear. What he heard though was his mom shouting his name. "WADE!"

Wade sighed and ran downstairs to find Kelly with her family standing in front of him. "Good evening." He greeted them politely.

"Good evening." The others, except Kelly responded. "Dear, be polite and say good evening to this lovely young man." Caroline whispered to her daughter.

"Good evening." Kelly muttered quietly.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Kelly and joined Wade's mother who was busy preparing the table.

"Didn't know you knew where I live." Wade whispered to Kelly, his british accent somehow turning Kelly on.

Kelly shuddered at the thought and hissed, "I don't. My mother does though, ugh... I wish I could've stayed at home."

Wade just smirked and didn't bother responding.

xXxXx

The dinner went quicker than Kelly thought. It was fun, the telling of jokes, the talks that led into embarassing revelations. She wished that it would happen more often. She even forgot about Wade and her problems. The dinner calmed her down and regretted not wanting to come.

"Well, we have to go soon. Kelly, why don't you go with Wade and you two can get to know each other?" Caroline suggested and Justin and Wade smirked at it. Kelly's eyes widened but didn't want to disappoint her mother so she agreed and let Wade guide her to his room.

"So?" Kelly asked to start a conversation between the two. "Why were you being nice to me earlier? Last time I checked, we hated each other and now, you became all nice. Wow, what is that all about?"

"Well, first I wanted to sleep with you but secretly deep inside, I liked you... and want to be more than friends." Wade truthfully said looking straight into Kelly's blue eyes.

"What?" Kelly choked out. She knew better than to fall into Wade's boyish charms but there was something inside Kelly that agreed with Wade's feelings. She was still shocked with Wade's revelation though. She heard about Wade's mission and knew that he doesn't love.

"I like you... maybe even love you," Wade revealed. "What do you say? Us two on a date on Saturday night?"

"I don't know." Kelly said biting her lip. She looked into Wade's eyes to search for any lies or anything bad but found nothing so she soon realized to try it out. Kelly hesitated but just chose to follow her heart and said, "ok then."

Wade smiled, not a smirk but a smile. A smile Kelly has longed to see.

"Great, I'll pick you up 7pm Saturday night." Wade announced.

"KELLY! ITS TIME TO GO HOME!" Caroline shouted from downstairs.

"I gotta go. I'll see you then." Kelly said and kissed Wade's cheek.

"See you!" Wade shouted out as Kelly walked out. He held onto his cheek wanting to feel Kelly's lips on his cheek again.

xXxXx

**Phew! Hope you enjoy this xKellyKellyWWE and everyone else who read it.!**

**I still take requests so just PM me if you want me to do a oneshot for a couple of your choice. :] x**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**Bridgette xxx**


End file.
